The Rich Young Comic Ruler
At Pa Grape's store, Bob and Larry are doing some shopping, though Larry insists on quickly getting it out of the way so that he can get on to buying comic books. While Larry is impulsively buying a bunch of foodstuffs, Bob calmly puts them back, telling Larry that they don't need 26 different breakfast cereals. Larry then says, "Fine! Deny me my 'Choco-blasted Sugar Crisples'. See if I care". Larry then decides to go on to the comics, but when he gets to the comic counter, Pa is heard telling two corn kids that those are the only comics he has left. The corn boy got a math comic while the corn girl got a comic entitled "Gary, the Incredibly Bland Grey Rock". After the corn kids leave sadly after that, Bob notes that that's so sad, before Larry says, "You know what this town needs? Some kind of place where you can check out books, read them and then return them, but with comics. I'll call it a library! A comic library." Bob agrees with Larry about this idea, saying that maybe they can talk to Mayor Archibald about getting some comics for their town library, but Larry doesn't think it's a good idea to ask Mayor Archibald, thinking that he'd never do something cool like that, asking about the way he dresses and about how old he looks, not realizing that Archibald has now come up behind him. After that, Larry then hears Archibald go "Ahem", which scares Larry, which also scares Archibald. After that, Larry then tells Archibald, "I think it's a travesty that there's no comic book section in the library. I'm in hysterics." Archibald then says that he would love to fill it with comics, but they just don't have the money. However, after seeing Ichabeezer with Rooney, Archibald then suggests to Larry that he suggest "a certain citizen walking his olive dog to donate", referring to Ichabeezer, but Larry thinks that Archibald is talking about Laura Carrot, before Archibald is able to correct him. Bob and Larry then rush off after that before confronting Ichabeezer, as Larry asks him, "How's my favorire Ichi-Wicki-Beezer-Sneezer?", before Ichabeezer tells him, "Whatever you want, the answer is no." When Larry tells Ichabeezer that he doesn't want much, Ichabeezer finally gives in, asking Larry what he wants, to which Larry then asks Ichabeezer for some money to buy comic books for the library. Upon hearing this suggestion from Larry, Ichabeezer can only laugh, before telling Larry that he only donates money to three things: "Me, myself," and when Larry says, "And I?", Ichabeezer tells him, "And a company that prints instruction manuals", saying that he likes a clear, informative instruction manual, telling Larry that the answer is no, before he and Rooney then leave afterwards. After Ichabeezer leaves, Larry then says that if they don't get some comics, the library is doomed. Larry then tells Bob that he's not giving up on Ichabeezer just yet. From Pa's store, Jean-Claude and Phillipe have heard everything, with Jean-Claude asking, "What if we made our own comic books to fill the library? We'd be heroes!" Phillipe then reminds Jean-Claude that "we do not have the talent to make a comic book", the only talent they have being able to do acrobatic acts. Jean-Claude then tells Phillipe that he knows who can help. Bob and Larry then approach Ichabeezer's house, with Bob asking Larry what his brilliant plan is. Larry's plan is to read Ichabeezer the story of the Rich Young Ruler, a story about a rich man who's told to give his possessions to the poor, with Bob telling Larry to "let me know how it goes". After Larry rings the doorbell, Ichabeezer answers the door, with Larry reading the story to Ichabeezer, but Ichabeezer tells him, "Go away. Not listening", before closing his door, but Larry is still reading the story after having managed to get in the house. After Larry finishes reading, he asks Ichabeezer if he wants to donate. Ichabeezer still refuses to donate, before Larry then starts singing an upbeat hip-hop song about how Ichabeezer is one of the richest veggies in town while still asking him to donate. After the song ends, Ichabeezer tells Larry to "get off my money", before Larry asks Ichabeezer if he wants to give up his treasure, but Ichabeezer still refuses, which Larry is surprised to hear, asking him if he learned nothing from the story. Ichabeezer then tells Larry that he learned the importance of giving resources to the needy, not giving comic books to the Larrys. Larry then says, "So, what am I supposed to do now? Ask every comic book publisher to send me every comic ever made right to my door, no shipping and handling, if possible?" Larry then realizes that it's not a bad idea at all, before he leaves after that. After arriving home, Larry then writes a letter to the comic book publishers, asking them to send him one copy of every comic ever made. After writing the letter, Larry then goes to send it off. In the center of town, Phillipe asks Jean-Claude about the mysterious comic makers that he is talking about, before Jean-Claude asks Phillipe if he remembers their cousins, which Phillipe does, before becoming surprised when he realizes that Jean-Claude really is talking about their cousins. At that moment, two more peas show up afterwards, which are Mr. Pea, a mustachioed pea who talks in a similar matter as that of Mr. T, and Silly Pea, a slightly bigger pea who is incapable of speech. Phillipe then asks Jean-Claude if they can make comic books, which Jean-Claude says that they do. Jean-Claude then asks Mr. Pea if he writes stories, which Mr. Pea says that he does while he lifts up an entire dumpster. Jean-Claude then asks Silly Pea if he draws, which Silly Pea answers by eating an entire monster truck in one bite then belching afterwards. At the home of Bob and Larry, Bob is watering the plants from outside the house, when he is surprised by Larry greeting him after he comes back inside the house. When Bob asks Larry what he's doing, Larry answers that he asked every comic publisher to send him every comic ever made, before Bob asks him, "You're not waiting for it, are you?" Larry is hesitant to answer, before the doorbell then rings, and when Larry answers it, he is surprised to find a wagon full of every comic book ever made. Bob then quips that it "seems pretty small to be every comic", before Larry repeats that it's "every comic ever made!" and that they're all his, before remembering that "they're all ours", as he will now take them to the library. Larry is then pulling the wagon with all of the comic books, while happy about all the comics that were sent to him, saying that he's loaded, before remembering that he is to give them to the library. However, after taking another look at the comic books, Larry is suddenly overcome with greed as he proclaims that "these babies are mine!", before wondering where to hide them, before deciding to hide them on top of the chair in front of the counter. Jean-Claude and Phillipe are now making comics, with the help of Mr. Pea and Silly Pea, as Mr. Pea is explaining the story, talking about a pea called Gigantic Pea, while Silly Pea is drawing what happens in the story. Jean-Claude then tells Phillipe that "this is going so well", before Bob then passes by and approaches Archibald, asking him if Larry brought the comics. Archibald then tells Bob that Larry didn't, which Bob is surprised to hear, before Archibald tells him that they still need some sort of donation for the library. Ichabeezer then shows up while saying that he would like to donate his money to fill the library with instruction manuals, which everyone is shocked and horrified to hear, while Bob says that they have to find Larry. From atop the chair, Larry is admiring all of the comics that he had gotten, before he starts kissing him, just as Bob's voice is heard, calling out for Larry. At first, Larry thinks that the comics can talk and that they know his name, before Bob makes himself known to Larry, which Larry is surprised by, asking Bob how he found him, with Bob answering that he just looked up. Bob then asks Larry why he didn't take the comics to the library, with Larry answering that it's every comic ever made, saying that he can finally read them by himself. Unfortunately, Larry then discovers that the first comic he picked up is completely blank, as are all of the other comics in the wagon. Bob then discovers something written in one of the comics, which Larry reads, a message reading, 'I, Ichabeezer, have tricked you, Larry. You care about comics just like I care about money. I will now fill the library with instruction manuals". After reading the message, Larry then notices that Ichabeezer wrote "Ha Ha" over and over again in the comic. Larry is angry at Ichabeezer, saying, "I can't believe him!", before he realizes what he just did, saying, "I can't believe myself", realizing that he's no better than Ichabeezer, before saying, "We got to stop him". At the front of the library, Ichabeezer is telling everyone about how they could've had a comic book section in the library, but Larry was hoarding all of the comics, which the others are surprised to hear, before Ichabeezer explains further that Larry had every comic ever made, and that he kept them all for himself. Because of that, Ichabeezer then says that the library will now be filled with instruction manuals, but Larry then shows up, telling everyone that he's still going to get them comics. Jean-Claude then comes up to Larry, telling him that they could start with the comic that Mr. Pea and Silly Pea made, which is entitled, "The Gigantic Adventures of Gigantic Pea, the Most Gigantic Pea in the Entire World. He's Gigantic. Written by Mr. Pea. And drawn by Silly Pea." Larry then realizes that this comic is perfect, before giving the comic to Archibald, with Archibald telling him, "That's one comic book down", while Larry adds, "Many more to go". Bob then asks where they're going to get the rest, before a corn man and a broccoli man show up, asking for Larry the Cucumber. The corn man and the broccoli man reveal that they're from the comic book publisher, telling Larry that they received his request for every comic book ever made, and that his request is granted, before a bunch of comic books are then delivered in a truck. Everyone is both surprised and happy to see this, while Ichabeezer then leaves in disgust afterwards, his plan having been foiled. The corn man and broccoli man tells Larry that the comics belong to him, but Larry tells them that the comics belong to the library, which everyone is happy to hear. Category:Episodes